Reunificación
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Sanada regresa al campamento.


**Reunificación**

**Notas:** La verdad, este fic lo escribí hace casi un año y se me había olvidado por completo subirlo. Debido a que el manga ha avanzado y muchas cosas resultaron diferentes a lo que especulé aquí, obviamente este fic es ahora una realidad alterna o un "y si..." aunque eso no cambia el que hay varios spoilers.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del ShinPuri 26 y 28.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Reunificación

Cuando regresan después de lo que parece una eternidad, todos se ven sorprendidos.

No es extraño que así sea, por lo que Sanada espera en silencio mientras Mifune discute con los demás entrenadores sobre el destino de los veinticinco que habían salido originalmente

Aunque algunos se acercan a darles la bienvenida a pesar de su obvia confusión, otros también aguardan a que lleguen a una decisión y Yukimura sólo lo observa desde lejos, con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión pensativa.

Sanada quiere asegurarle que esta vez no perderá y que ha vuelto para quedarse, pero no quiere dar el primer paso y Yukimura tampoco parece querer hacerlo.

Eso deja de importar cuando los entrenadores llegan a un acuerdo y ellos tienen que ir a las canchas a probar que realmente merecen volver al campamento.

-—

Las pruebas toman horas pero no hay nadie en el campamento que no las observe de principio a fin.

Cuando al fin salen de la cancha, Sanada alza su cabeza orgullosamente y recorre el camino hasta los dormitorios con confianza, como si nunca se hubiese tenido que ir, satisfecho por los resultados del entrenamiento e indiferente a todas las miradas.

Sabe que no todos están contentos de tener más competencia y le da igual que así sea, por lo que cuando al fin puede sentarse en el comedor no se preocupa por buscar compañía, como muchos parecen hacer por la forma en que el bullicio llena en lugar.

No piensa decirlo, pero él está lo suficientemente agotado como para que todo ese desorden no le importe y agradece el poder volver a comer en una mesa, sin tener que estar encima de los cocineros además de hacer su parte para poder comer algo decente.

Es cuando está en la mitad de su segundo plato que Yukimura se acerca a su mesa y por un segundo olvida absolutamente todo eso y cierra su mano derecha, queriendo tener una raqueta en ella e ir a alguna cancha de inmediato.

Quizás Yukimura se da cuenta de ello porque una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro antes de inclinarse sobre él.

—Ven pronto a mi cancha —dice en voz baja para que sólo él escuche y toca su hombro ligeramente antes de irse, sin esperar a que Sanada conteste.

-—

Es decepcionante descubrir que dicha cancha no es la primera ni la segunda y a pesar de la costumbre de hacerle caso y el deseo de volver a su lado, Sanada se pone como meta llegar a una cancha superior a la sexta y probar con ello lo que ha conseguido en esos días infernales que tuvo que vivir.

Aun así él no puede elegir a sus oponentes y tiene que esperar a que el estúpido sistema que tienen en el campamento de menores de diecisiete le permita seguir con lo que él se ha propuesto.

Para su frustración, una semana y tres partidos al azar después se encuentra enfrentándose con alguien de la sexta cancha y ese alguien ni siquiera es Yukimura, quien no ha sido seleccionado para ningún partido durante ese tiempo.

El juego -tal como cualquier otro en el campamento- no es fácil, pero consigue ganarlo y aunque su meta es mayor, cuando ve a Yukimura sonreírle desde la zona para los espectadores no se siente particularmente molesto.

-—

—¿Estás cansado? —pregunta Yukimura la primera mañana de Sanada en la sexta cancha y en cuanto Sanada contesta indignado que no, Yukimura ríe de buen ánimo.

—Bien —dice más seriamente y cuando nota que Sanada lo observa obviamente confundido, explica—: Voy a pedir un partido en equipo con la primera cancha y quiero que juegues.

Ha escuchado los rumores sobre esos partidos, también que fue usándolos que Tezuka y Atobe y Akaya lograron a duras penas llegar a la tercera. Pero es típico de Yukimura no fijarse tanto en las hazañas ajenas y simplemente apuntar a la mismísima cumbre como si fuese una meta cualquiera.

Esa es una de las razones por la que siempre lo ha seguido, por lo que Sanada asiente solemnemente y aunque todavía siente el deseo de volverse a enfrentar con Yukimura, la perspectiva de luchar nuevamente junto a él es lo suficientemente atractiva como para dejar eso de lado.

Ya podrá ver que tanto ha evolucionado realmente después, cuando jugar entre ellos no signifique hundir al otro y las reglas no se los impidan.

—Eh, eso suena interesante.

Escuchar a Echizen, quien también ha logrado moverse hasta esa cancha, lo toma de sorpresa, pero Yukimura lo observa con tanta tranquilidad como si hubiese sabido desde un comienzo que ha estado escuchándolos.

—¿También quieres ascender, niño? —dice y a pesar de llamarlo de esa manera la voz de Yukimura no contiene ni una pizca de resentimiento. Al contrario, suena desafiante y divertido al mismo tiempo, como cuando habla con Akaya.

—Por supuesto. —Echizen responde con una sonrisa en la que no se ve ni sombra de su previo desanimo y así queda decidido parte del equipo.

-—

Hay cambios todos los días en la mayoría de canchas, por lo que esperan hasta que los entrenadores aprueben el reto para discutir seriamente el posible orden para el partido.

Es notoria la falta que hace Renji y sus consejos basados en sus datos y aunque podrían ir a buscarlo y pedirle sus sugerencias, continúan intercambiando ideas hasta que la práctica del día llega a su fin.

De alguna forma consiguen ponerse de acuerdo pero, a pesar de eso, cuando se dirigen a los vestidores para anunciarlo, Sanada no puede evitar preguntarse hasta que punto los demás aceptaran lo que ellos han decidido.

—Sanada...

Yukimura se detiene antes de entrar y baja su vista. Es la primera vez en meses que ha visto a Yukimura titubear de algo y sabe que en un momento así lo único que puede hacer es tragarse sus propias dudas para otorgarle algo seguridad, por lo que lo interrumpe.

—Ganaremos —dice y la sonrisa que Yukimura le dedica casi parece aliviada, como si su pasajera preocupación no fuese necesariamente por la reacción de los demás o por si ese es realmente el orden adecuado o no.

Y quizás no había sido por ninguna de esas razones, porque entra primero y no pierde su aplomo cuando la atención de todos se centra en él, pero sí le dirige una última mirada antes de hablar.

Sanada no duda en quedarse a su lado mientras lo hace, apoyándolo en silencio con su presencia aun cuando no están en Rikkai y lo que hagan como equipo en ese campamento será algo temporal; porque seguramente tendrán que enfrentarse de nuevo tarde o temprano y al menos él estará esperando por ello.

Pero por ahora no tiene ninguna prisa.

"Ganaremos" se repite en su mente mientras Yukimura anuncia el orden y a pesar de que lo dijo originalmente para animarlo, realmente está seguro de eso. Una vez más llegarán a la cima juntos.


End file.
